Heretofore in warehouses, loading docks and related shipping and storage areas, it has been customary to use small carts to move freight or goods from one position or one station within the warehouse or storage area to another by such means as trucks and related apparatus. Another common way has been to use what is known as an endless conveyor which is mounted preferably in a recess opening in the floor and as the chain or conveyor moves around in the endless path, carts or related vehicles are fastened to the conveyor by well known means such as a chain having a small skate-like carriage having a recess at the back thereof for engaging a pin that is dropped down into the track from the cart above. Other means such as tongue or fingered members projecting up from the conveyor can also be utilized. As warehouse floors and storage areas tend to become dirty from bursting packages and destruction of goods being moved, as well as dirt flying in from the outside, it has been the customary experience that after a few weeks or a very short time, the conveyor track becomes clogged with debris from the storage area floor. Hence, the conveyor line has to be shut down and be cleaned before it can be operated again. Also, as the carts roll on the floor and they become wet, dirty with grease and grime and the debris tends to accumulate due to something forming like mud and drying on the wheels and the floor. Often, the path in which the carts run becomes extremely rough due to this accumulation; and, if the goods are breakable, they tend to be broken by the jarring for they may not be well packed many times when they are on these carriages, but just sit thereon. Then, the line has to be shut down in order to clean the mud and debris from the floor near the track, especially in the area where the cart wheels run.